heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.28 - YAL: World on Fire: Part 3
The call over the Young Allies communications app went out before the police band. A supposedly secure NYPD warehouse was under attack from some unknown metahumans. When the Young Allies responding to the call arrive, they'll find Axiom in costume on a nearby rooftop. He's crouched by a sign and squinting at the warehouse. There are a few shatered windows and a rather large hole in the rooftop with glowing edges. "This is bad," Axiom mutters to himself as he waits for the team. "Your right, that is not good at all." The voice comes from directly behind Axiom. The first, and so far it seems only memeber of the team to be free and able to make it to the scene of the call. The teenaged mage lefts his right hand run along a few of the runes on his staff in a nervous fasion before looking over at Axiom. "Do we know anything about who made the hole?" Axiom jumps, letting out a little squeak. He turns around to face Wiccan and lets out a breath of relief. The lack of the rest of the team has him a little worried but he's not letting it show. He shakes his head to the question though. "No idea. I g-g-got here and this big green beam was blasting through the r-r-roof," he explains. Before he can say more, there's a scream from inside the warehouse as well as a flash of bright green light. "Okay, we should g-get in there!" The scream gets Wiccan's head whipping up to stare at teh warehouse. "Yeah, time to move." Hawkeye is gonna yell at them for not waiting for more backup or rushing in or possibly both. He can just tell already. He quickly holds up his staff and mutters under his breath a few seconds before a glowing blue disk forms under Axiom's feet so that he can give his team mate and friend a lift into the scene of the fight. "Alright, in we go." Axiom was about to copy Wiccan when he notices the disk. Nodding, the power booster hops on and crouches down for the ride. Inside the warehouse is a mess. Several shelves are knocked over, many with holes blasted clear through them. Crates and boxes that haven't been obliterated are burning. It's a police warehouse for storing large pieces of evidence and confiscated items it seems and it looks like a lot of it won't be recovered. There's also a few dead bodies around, some uniformed and others not. They're all suffering from rather nasty burns and some are glowing a faint green color. The screaming is coming from a far side of the warehouse where the larger items are stored. When the heroes arrive, they'll find four people gathered around a pallette containing a few large pieces of technology taken from one supervillain or another. The first is the villain known as Aftershock, checking off things on a StarkPhone. The second is a blond girl in a rather revealing green outfit that Wiccan and Axiom might recognize...like she's some kind of mini version of Amora. The third person looks like a rather short one mostly hidden in a bright yellow hazmat suit. And the fourth person? An unfornunate warehouse worker being burned to death by that third kid. Wiccan is not sure if he wants to scream, throw up, or hit someone with a giant lightning bolt when he sees the first bodies after they get into the warehouse. Knowing jsut what the warehosue is for Wiccan casts a few quick spells while flying through to put out fires by smothering them so as to prevent even more contamination of stored evidence, right up until he spots the small circle of villians. Seeing the guy in the decon suit attacking the last living guard is enough to really anger Wiccan. With no warning, no called out challenge, not even a Young Allies Assymble he lets loose a bolt of lighting from the end of his staff aimed at the guy int he hazmat suit while chanting, "Iwanthimtobeinahospital, Iwanthimtobeinahospital, Iwanthimtobeinahospital!" Fires go out easily enough, a few things crumbling even after they're no longer burnt. Axiom stays quiet as they go, silently horrified at the sight of those bodies. Fists clench against the disk and he keeps watch for any of the badguys. Wiccan's sudden display of power makes him jump but he takes it as signal enough to get moving. Leaping off the disk, Axiom sends a kick at Aftershock and sends her sprawling. The young man in the decon suit, known as the Radioactive Kid, is struck by the bolt and sent flying. He drops the guard, the poor man suffering from sickly green burns. He's not stuck there long, vanishing in a flash of blue light and smoke. The third villain present jumps and turns, ready to fight. Mystic energy flares to life in her palms but when she sees Wiccan, her eyes go wide. "OH.MY.GOD!" she exclaims, her reactions might seem more familiar on Axiom. "It's Wiccan! I can't believe it! Wiccan!" she calls excitedly, waving. The runes across Wiccan's staff glow with energy as electricity crawls along it. He is ready for a fight, ready to defend himself and Axiom from what is probably going to be really bad energy blasts from the Radioactive Kid, what he is not ready for is an excited Fangirl. It is amazing how much sudden excited squeals of recognition and almost friendly waves can replace anger with confusion. "I...Yes I'm Wiccan, and the lot of you can make this easy and surrender now..." Seemingly oblivious to what's going on, the fangirl, floats right off the ground and rushes for Wiccan. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! Superior said I'd get to if I helped and you're finally here and this is great!" she's just going to try to grab Wiccan in a great big hug now. Axiom's pretty confused as well. He'd been ready to go on the defensive when the girl wen t all fangirl. He stares as the Enchantress interacts with Wiccan, not sure what to do. A sudden bolt of lightning sends him flying with a pained yell though. "Little bastard kickin' me while my back is turned!" Aftershock, sparking angrily, stomps after Axiom. Radioactive Kid is meanwhile cursing up a storm as he gets to his feet. Wiccan can handle being attacked. Angery super powered women throwing blasts of stuff at him, or trying to hit him with swords, or even just trying to kick him in the head he would know just how to react too. Someone trying to hug him, that he has no idea what the right response shoudl be. She is not trying to hurt him, so just zotting her off him would be rude, right? "Eep! Hey! Personal space! And we are here to take you in, not get hugged! Wait, Superior, as in person in charge like your boss?" "Ohmigod you're so cute when you squeak!" Enchantress couldn't be happier right now. And she doesn't seem to understand personal space at all, pressing herself up against Wiccan in a way that might make some of his teammates jealous. "Could you sign me an autograph?" she asks, flashing the puppy eyes. The question makes her pause and then nod. "Verily!" she exclaims, slipping into an Asgardian accent for a moment. "The Superior is our leader! You should totally join us!" she goes on excitedly. "I guess the rest of your friends can too. We're making the world a better place," she says. Look out Wiccan, while Enchantress speaks, her hands wander down...and well...Wiccan will find his backside suddenly squeezed. "Hey! Get away from him so I can fry his ass!" Radioactive Kid demands as he approaches. Glowing green smoke rises from his hands as he stomps towards the magic users, the visor of the decon suit also glowing. There are a lot of things Wiccan wants to say right now. He wants to demand the three teens that he and Axiom are dealing with give up again, he wants to explain at length why he won't work for anyone that would let them kill and maim, and he really wants to tell the green clad girl that she is way way too close and his boyfriend would not like it. All of that he is unable to do. What he is able to do is let out another loud squeak and problaim, "Hands! Bad touch!" While he was not going to just push her away when it was hugs the instant that she turns to molestation Enchantress 2 is getting a gentle push and flying backwards from her fast. The angery guy in the radiation suit does not get totaly ignored, but other than making sure he has an eye on the guy to dodge when he needs to Wiccan has other things on his mind. Enchantress 'stumbles' back in the air, looking startled. When she recovers, she laughs. "Hey, where are you going?" She calls. Radioactive Kid takes this as his chance to attack. With a deranged laugh, he thrusts his hands at Wiccan and fires off a bright green beam at him. It's hot enough to distort the air around it so not getting hit is a good idea. From elsewhere in the warehouse, there's a few flashes of light and crackling electricity as Aftershock chases after Axiom. There's a sudden crash from deeper in the warehouse and one of the shelves topples after a scream is heard. That can't be good. Where is he going? Can the girl be that dense? She molested him, he is getting as far form her as he can. Not to mention, angery radioactive guy, Wiccan likes his hair too much to let it fall out form radiation poisoning. "Away!" Is about all Wiccan has time to call out before he is being blasted at. He ducks and dives behind something to avoid that green beam from the Radioactive Kid. "Iwannasprayhimwithradiationprooffoam, Iwannasprayhimwithradiationprooffoam, Iwannasprayhimwithradiationprooffoam!" Wiccan chants while he continues to avoid getting blasted all the while hoping that the scream was from the guy that was chasing Axiom and not his friend. Yes, yes she can be that dense. "If you want to go somewhere more private, you should just say so!" Enchantress calls after Wiccan, flying his way. She stops when Radioactive Kid starts blasting. "HEY! Knock it off! He's mine!" she stays, stomping her foot on the air. The blast puts another hole in the warehouse, Radioactive Kid cursing after Wiccan. "Hold still and die!" he demands, starting to toss radioactive 'fireballs' at the mage now. Of course suddenly being sprayed with thick yellow foam has him tumbling and sputtering. "What the hell is this crap?!" There's silence from where the scream came from before some more crashing can be heard. "You little bastard! Get back here and get me out of this thing right now!" Aftershock can be heard yelling. Axiom meanwhile can be seen running back to where Wiccan is fighting the bad guys. Spotting Axiom heading back his way Wiccan tries to gesture at him to go after the crazy girl in green. Yes it is cowardly getting his friend to deal with the girl, but he is scared of having to deal with her in ways that Doctor Doom could not match. "Didn't you see the news about the Nuclear Plant in Japan that had a melt down a while back after the tsunami? It's the same radiation proof foam they used to contain the leaks!" He yells back at the Radioactive Kid. "I heard about that. I'm gonna make it look like a birthday candle!" Radioactive Kid yells. Pulling his helmet off, he reveals a rather grusome sight. Glowing, melting, rotted flesh. The young man becomes engulfed in green flames, wading through the foam in Wiccan's direction. Axiom looks a little confused when Wiccan sends him towards Enchantress but he still goes. Boosting and mimicking his friend, he takes to the air once his costume changes. When Enchantress sees him, she just looks annoyed. "On it's, you. Look, I know you have a crush on Wiccan but you're just going to have to take it elsewhere. There's no way he'd go for a little faker like you," she sighs. Axiom pauses to blush and look confused in the air...which gets him blasted with a pair of mystic force bolts for his trouble. "Iwantmorefoam, Iwantmorefoam, Iwantmorefoam!" Wiccan is already chanting while the Radioactive Kid is taking his helmet off. The boost comes to Wiccan at jsut the right moment, the power flooding through him just as he finishes off the spell. He keeps diving behind anything he can to keep the one teen enviromental disaster off of him while he hears Enchantress II taunting Axiom. "Faker? Hah! We've met the real Enchantress, even she has better sense than to mess with Axiom!" And more foam it is! Radioactive Kid gets covered in the foam, a bright green glow visible through it to show where he is. He can be heard sputtering and cursing under the foam. Enchantress turns her attention back towards Wiccan. "The real Enchantress? You mean like from the norse legends? That is so awesome! Can you introduce me to her? Maybe first we can go somewhere that's not all disgusting like here and," she starts to speak only to freeze mid-word. "But Wiccan is here!" she whines to seemingly no one. This is followed by her wincing and pouting. "Fine, fine," she mutters, grumpily. Tossing her hair back, she looks up at Wiccan. "I have to go now but," she smiles and makes a gesture in the air. There's a flicker of mystic energy before a small card with a phone number appears floating in the air in front of Wiccan. "Call me sometimes," she makes a little phone-sign next to her head before heading down towards the devices Aftershock had been examining when they arrived. Axiom meanwhile pushes out from under the shelf he landed under and takes back to the air. "That r-really hur-" Axiom doesn't get to finish the words. He goes rigid in the air and suddenly stops boosting and mimicing Wiccan. Dropping to the floor, he ends up on his hands and knees, shaking slightly. Wiccan may have made a mistake. What he yelled out was supposed to help with that whole Axiom getting power from people having faith in him thing, instead now he has the crazy girl wanting him to introduce him to the really crazy woman. The two of them meeting would either result in them joaining forces and bad stuff happening, or them getting into a fight leading to even more collateral damage. The card with the phone number gets ignored for now, although he is going to grab it before he leaves because Wiccan is sure that someone will be able to trace the number or something like that if anyone gets away. When Wiccan feels the boosting stop and sees Axiom go rigid and then drop he wants to curse, but instead takes just a secont to make sure he can still see his friend moving before levling several blasts of lightning at the Enchantress II. "no body hurts my friends, Nobody!" He yells out as he pours power into his attacks. Enchantress seems unfazed by Billy yelling her way. She just smiles, hands glowing bright green as she casts some teleportation spells. First the devices go through a portal. Then the large pile of foam that is Radioactive Kid. Why isn't she worrying? Well, Axiom's moving alright...and he's moving to put himself in the way of the lightning! His movements are jerky and lacking their usual awkward fluidity though. His expression is blank too which is a change from his usual grin or expression of worry. He ends up struck by the lightning, sent sprawling. Enchantress gives him a mildly disgusted look before wiggling her fingers at Wiccan. "Byesies," she calls before vanishing with a flash of green light. There are days when the kind of words that would get Wiccan's mouth washed with soap if his mother even thought he knew them, and then there are the moments like this one. As Axiom is pulled in front of his lightning bolts blocking the Enchantress II Wiccan says the one word that comes to mind that really expresses how angry he is. "Belgium!" Before the crazy girl can escape through the portal Wiccan musters up power for the one thing he can think of that he has time to use. "Iwantyoutogrowwartsonyournose!" He knew there is no way he could get anything that would stop the girl's escape, but that...that at least has a good chance of hitting. That done he rushes straight for where Axiom has landed already chanting, "Iwanthimhealedanwhole, Iwanthimhealedanwhole, Iwanthimhealedanwhole!" As the Enchantress' mystic energy fades from the warehouse, Axiom stays still for a moment. The healing power washing over him gets a response and he starts stirring. When Billy gets close enough, he's in for a surprise though. Instead of thanks or questions from his friend...Axiom tackles Billy to the ground. Gloved hands go right for the mage's throat next. He's still got that blank and glassy-eyed expression though. "You Young Allies have become quite the annoyance," and that -really- is not Eddie's voice. Or even Eddie's mouth moving...the words just seem to pop into Billy's mind as someone make telepathic contact with him. Wiccan is not expecting the attack from his best friend. It would be like Hogun getting attacked by Thor out of nowhere, just not something anyone would see coming. That does not mean he is easily grabbed though. As he is tackled Wiccan goes backwards but some of the combat training he has had of late kicks in almost instantly and he throws his hands up between him and Axiom while kicking outwards to try and catch the other teen and flip him upwards, from Wiccan's perspective, and away from him. If he can do it, great, if not he is going to fight to make sure that Axiom's body at least can't get his hands around his neck. As he hears Axiom speak in a voice not his own he responds, "Then lets upgrade that to something worse. Iwantyoutohurtwheneveryoutouchourminds, Iwantyoutohurtwheneveryoutouchourminds, Iwantyoutohurtwheneveryoutouchourminds!" The idea is to send enough power down whatever link that their enemy has created with their minds to shake him loose, and if whomever it is gets the kind of migraine that drives people to trying to cut off fingers just to feel something else if he tries the whole possession thing again then that is just a bonus. That is they dont realize what is coming and try and break contact. Between Wiccan's combat training ans Axiom acting exceptionally clumsy, it's easy for the mage to flip Axiom. The power booster lands and awkwardly gets up to one knee. "N-no..." and there's Axiom's voice again, teeth grit. "Your powers can't stand against mine, Wiccan," that new voice comes again. The voice lets out a yell as Wiccan's spell takes effect but it doesn't seem to be letting go of Axiom. The power booster takes some shaky steps. "Get...out of...my...head!" Axiom yells, white glow flaring around him. Between Wiccan's spell and Axiom's will, the voice vanishes and Axiom collapses to his hands and knees. There's a long delay before the voice speaks. "We will meet soon and you will be dealt with..." the voice trails off before going silent. Wiccan's eyes glow with power as he concentrates on his spell even with it taking effect. He scrambles back up to his feet saying, "Not standing against your powers, using them against you." He almost growls. "You can do it Axiom, you throw him out and I'll kick his ass." As Axiom collapses and gives at least the appearance of no longer being controled Wiccan moves in over to his friend to check on him. Those last words get a snort out of him, "Show your face and we will see who gets delt with." When Axiom looks up at Wiccan, the blank expression is gone. Insstead there's a vaguely horrified and incredibly worried one. He hesitates for a moment before grabbing Wiccan in a tight hug. "Oh man, I am so sorry Wiccan. I tried to stop him b-b-b-but oh my god I am so so so sorry!" he babbles more apologies. Wiccan hugs Axiom back. There is nothing more he can do at the moment, except glare at the air behind him like it personally offended him. "Don't, don't appologize. It is not your fault, there is nothing you could have done to stop it. Idon't care how it feels, what your thinking, but you remember this it is /Not/ your fault!" If Wiccan ever gets his hands on the telepath that violated his firneds mind he is going to do things to him that will make Hela feel bad for the guy. Eddie holds on as long as Wiccan lets him. He winces when told not to apologize. After a moment, he nods a bit. "We...we should g-get out of here," he mutters. Then he spots something on the floor. "Hey, isn't that one of their phones?" he asks, pointing at the StarkPhone on the floor that still has a list of what was stolen on it's screen. Wiccan lets Axiom hold on as long as he needs for now, because with what was being thrown around by the villians he knows the cops are not going to be in a hurry to rush in even with an apparent quiet. "I..." He eyes the phone. "Think it might be. And the crazy Amora clone gave me her number. I was going to give it to Spider or someone else that might be able to trace it and not be as skeeved as I am thinking about it." After a second he looks around, "But before we go. Iwanteverythingfixed, Iwanteverythingfixed, Iwanteverythingfixed!" Axiom nods, going to pick up the phone. As Wiccan's spell puts the warehouse together. Holes are repaired and objects fixed. Just about the only thing left unfixed is Aftershock wrapped up in several bungie-cords and a deflated pool raft. "Let's g-g-get back to the Terminal and send a message to Spider," he says, stepping closer to his bestfriend for a teleport. Wiccan nods, and starts chanting his teleport spell before stopping, and chanting something else real quick about messages. Once that is done he starts his spell to teleport them away. With a crash of thunder and a flash of light the heroes are gone. As the sound echoes around the area outside where the police have by now set up a protective cordon a note flutters out of the sky to land at the feet of the officer in charge, on it is a small map of the evidence warehouse leading to where Aftershock is tied up, a list of what was stolen, and an apology for any inconvenience from the Young Allies. Category:Log